clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Hotel
The Puffle Hotel is a building in Club Penguin. It is located between the Pet Shop and the Stage, in The Plaza. Construction began two weeks before the Puffle Party 2013. Its original purpose was to build the hotel tall enough to reach the Rainbow Puffles on a Cloud Forest coming towards Club Penguin Island, but it was then decided that it would be permanent. The building was designed by PH. Its purpose after the party was to give penguins and their puffles a wonderful place to relax, work out, and hang out with friends. The main employees of the building are Puffle Pros who have completed the Puffle Care Quest. A penguin named Skip was also the bellhop there, until his cover as a Ghost was blown. As confirmed by the Club Penguin Times, the Puffle Hotel is very popular with both puffles and penguins, and is buzzing with activity and popularity. Levels *Puffle Hotel Lobby *Puffle Hotel Spa *Puffle Hotel Roof History *On April 5, 2013, all of the rooms were added to the teleport on the EPF Spy Phone. *As of November 21, 2013, players can use the facilities of the hotel to slightly raise the health stats of their puffles. *The Puffle Hotel was added to the map on April 17, 2014. Parties *During the Halloween Party 2014, 10 more floors of the Puffle Hotel were opened and players will be able to solve puzzles and assemble the Ghost Catcher there for capturing Ghost Puffles. Before the party, the 3 default floors were given a Halloween theme. Trivia *The exterior of the building has the same color scheme as the Pet Shop. *In the newspaper, PH said that you can bring your puffles here to pamper them. *This is the second building to open in the Plaza. The first was the Stage in November 2007. *It was the first room to be added to Club Penguin since 2010. *It is the third building in Club Penguin to have three floors. The other two are the Dance Club and Clothes Shop, where the roof floor is open in PSA Mission 3: Case of the Missing Coins. *Despite being called a Puffle Hotel, the Puffle Hotel has no hotel rooms to stay at, thus being more of a Puffle Resort. *You can do the Puffle Tasks here. *There are no stairs in the hotel, just an elevator. *The Puffle Hotel has the same initials as Puffle Handler, possibly because it was PH who built/designed it. *It is the third building to have an elevator, the first one being the Dance Club, and the second is the Everyday Phoning Facility. *All three floors play a variant of Puffle Dance. *If someone throws a snowball at you on the spa part of the second floor, you'll be covered in bubbles. *The Halloween Party 2014 is the first party in which the Puffle Hotel will be decorated. *Hotel of the Living Sled took place here. Gallery Artwork Puffle_Hotel.png|A view of the exterior of the Puffle Hotel. Note the Gold Puffle on the sign. Puffle_Hotel_Lobby.jpg|A view of the downstairs part of the Puffle Hotel and the elevator. Puffle_Hotel_Play_Zone.jpg|A prototype drawing of the Puffle Hotel's roof. Puffle Hotel Rooftop.png|Another shot of the Puffle Hotel's roof. Hotel Elevator.png|The Puffle Hotel's elevator. PH_Roof.png|A full shot of the roof with the Rainbow Cannon. Hotel Lobby Artwork.png|The Puffle Hotel Lobby as seen in a Club Penguin video. Sneak Peeks Puffle Party Exit Message.png|A log-off screen confirming it. Rainbow Puffle Confirmed1.png|A log-in screen displaying it. Piscinepuffle-1362507408.png|A sketch of the roof of the Puffle Hotel. Puffle_Hotel_Construct_News.png|In the Club Penguin Times. Puffle_Hotel_Excitement.png|In the Club Penguin Times. Puffle Hotel Now Open.png|In the Club Penguin Times. Construction 7a2i1GM.png|The construction of the Puffle Hotel at the Plaza. PlazaPHPhase2.png|The construction of the Puffle Hotel at the Plaza (phase 2). Rextrucion.png|Construction of the side entrance to the Puffle Hotel in the Pet Shop. Outside Puffle Hotel Outside.png|The construction of the building in the Plaza. Puffle_Hotel_Ext.png|The building in the Plaza. puffle hotel.png|The Puffle Hotel's exterior during the Monsters University Takeover. PuffleHotelMuppetsWorldTourExteriorBuilding.png|The Puffle Hotel's exterior during the Muppets World Tour. PenguinCupPuffleHotelExteriorBuilding.png|The Puffle Hotel's exterior during the Penguin Cup. Puffle_Hotel_Puffle_Party.png|Holiday Party Inside Puffle_Hotel_Renovation.png|Puffle Hotel Lobby Puffle_Hotel_Spa_Renovation.png|Puffle Hotel Spa PuffleHotelRoofDec2013.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Parties 2014 Halloween Party 2014 Halloween_2014_Pre_Rooms_Hotellobby.png|The Puffle Hotel Lobby in preparation for the Halloween Party 2014. Halloween_2014_Pre_Rooms_Hotelspa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa in preparation for the Halloween Party 2014. Halloween_2014_Pre_Rooms_Hotelroof.png|The Puffle Hotel Roof in preparation for the Halloween Party 2014. CP Floor 13.png CP Floor 12.png CP Floor 11.png CP Floor 10.png CP Floor 9.png CP Floor 7.png CP Floor 8.png CP Floor 5.png Cp Floor 2.png CP Basement.png SWF *Puffle Hotel Lobby *Puffle Hotel Spa *Puffle Hotel Roof Videos File:Puffle Party 2013 - Official Trailer (GCTV) File:Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) Music Video Official Club Penguin See also *Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) *Puffle Party 2013 Category:Puffle Party Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:2013 Category:Puffles Category:Puffle Hotel Category:Plaza Category:Renovated Rooms Category:Puffle Party 2013